The After Story
by EmberJune
Summary: The title says it all


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

This fanfic is written by Lily, who after watching Code Geass, couldn't bear the fact that Lelouch might have died, so I decided to write an "after" story! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFIC SO DON'T BLAME ME IF IT'S CRAP! Enjoy!

-Lily

Ok so this fan fic begins after R2, Lelouch having gained the immortality from killing his father, is now living with CC in the countryside. Suzaku is posing as the new Zero, and no one but Nunally knows his identity, but Kollen has her suspicions. Suzaku, Nunnally, and Kollen have all returned to school (Nunally is the representative for Japan now, guarded by Zero), and the Britanian forces have left Area 11, which has returned to its rightful name as Japan. Peace has come to the world, and all is well. There are trivial battles now and again but rarely any casualties. Ohgi and Villetta have a healthy son, and have applied for Japanese citizenship. Oh yeah, and Jeremiah is living in the countryside also, to guard Lelouch and CC, and doing all the financing and business, to keep suspicions down. After all no one must know that the great dictator Lelouch Vi Britania is still alive.

This Fanfic takes starts off in the countryside where Lelouch is missing Nunally really badly but knows that he cannot see her, because he should be dead.

"What's wrong Lelouch?" CC asked in a concerned voice "Not thinking about Nunally again are you?"

"I can help it, i miss her so much! What if she is sad? And not having proper care?" Lelouch responded.

"Really Lelouch, what is wrong with you? after such a long time of all your lies, your finally acting like such a kind old brother!" CC chuckled "But be realistic, you can't just waltz into a large city to go see her, you'd be dead...no captured right away. You should have more faith in Suzaku to take good care of her!"

"You're right, sorry CC i'm just being selfish" Lelouch sighed "It's just so hard being cooped up here with nothing to do"

"Welcome to the reality of immortality!" CC said in a sarcastic voice "now you know how I feel!"

What the two of them didn't know, was Jeremiah was listening from the window while picking oranges.

'Lelouch really does seem to be missing Nunnally, maybe i could fix that, it would be safe to at least let Nunally know that Lelouch is alive!' He though to himself 'Maybe i could arrange something!'

-Back at the student council room, Nunally is talking to Suzaku.

"Suzaku, even though Lelou.. my brother is dead, do you still hate him?" Nana asked questioningly

"Well Nunnally, I do hate him for killing Euphy, but i have forgiven him a little for what he did, he wanted to make a better world for all of us, and he even sacrificed his life for it. I truly respect him for what he did, but i will always hold a small grudge and my heart" Suzaku replied regrettingly, "I wish that is wasn't me who had to take his life though, you don't hate me do you Nunally?"

The door exploded open, and Kollen marches in.

"Ha! It was you Kururugi! You are the 2nd Zero!" Kollen says accusingly "you're the one who killed that traitor Lelouch!"

"If you hate Lelouch so much, do you hate me for killing the one you hate?" Suzaku asked "you loved him didn't you?"

"Just the opposite, i'd like to thank you." She relied menacingly "And why would i ever love that lowlife scoundrel?"

"Kollen, you got it all wron.." Nunnally tried to say, but was interrupted by Kollen

"That man used us all, for what! his own personal gain, he's despicable!"

"Kollen even though that was the intentional belief he meant to leave, i can't stand you insulting my brother like that, you should know the whole truth!" Nunnally said astonishingly in a stronger voice than anyone imagined of a frail small girl.

"HE TREATED US LIKE PAWNS, WE WERE HIS PAWNS, HE DESERVED WHAT HE GOT!"-Kollen bellowed

"QUIET!" Suzaku ordered, "do you want the whole school to hear us? Since Nunnally suggestes it, i suppose, i can tell you the truth."

"truth?" Kollen snarled "Trying to defend him now, after you killed him?"

"Thats right, now think, what happened after Lelouch died? Yes! the world became peaceful, everyone decided that after such a horrible think like Lelouch happened, they should become a better world so that no one would ever be a dictator like him. That was Lelouch's plan all along." Suzaku explained

"Wait, your telling me that Lelouch made everyone hate him in order to make the world more peaceful? you got to be kidding me! i'm not gonna believe that BS!" Kollen replied angrily

"You don't have to believe it, even if it is the truth, it is your choice to to make it your OWN truth." Nana said smiling sadly

"you guys are insane!" Kollen storms out of the room

"When did you get so wise?" Suzaku asked jokingly but stops when he notices the tears in Nunnally's eyes. "It's ok, i'm sure Lelouch is fine wherever he is, weather it's heaven or hel... sorry Nunnally."

Kollen returns home upset about the recent news

"you've go to be kidding me! theres no way Lelouch is good, he did all those things to us!" Kollen said to herself "but there's a part of me, that wants to believe in him! why?"

"Kollen dear, you haven't been looking very good recently, are you ok?" Kollen's mom asked (right, i forgot to say, that since japan is japan again, Kollen is living with her mother, her step left for Britania)

"i'm fine mother, please leave me alone right now!" Kollen said tears welling up in her eyes, she runs to her room, slams the door and sits on her bed, and hour passes quietly

"knock" "knock" Kollen's mom is at the door. " Honey i just got a call from one of your friends i think he was called Suzaku, he and some others are hosting a picnic out south a ways away from here, i believe that you should go, it may help you feel better."

"hmm, i wonder what he wants now?" she questioned silently then replied to her mother, "Fine, i'll go, when is this picnic happening?"

"Two days from now"-her mother relied

"good, that gives me time to think!" the said again silently to herself.

During this time, Jeremiah has returned to the school disguised, and is trying to figure out a plan for Nunally and Lelouch to be reunited. That's when he hears Suzaku's phone call about a picnic that Nunnally would be attending, it was the perfect opportunity since the place the picnic was held was in the remote direction of where Lelouch and CC were living in secret, If they were to be disguised, they would easily be able to go there for sometime, which was enough to see Nunnally at the least! All he had to do now was get disguises and convince Lelouch to go, he was sure that CC would be quite enthusiastic.


End file.
